international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sam Richards
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Samatha (Sam) Isabella Richards Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Swedan Birth date: Character date of birth ''' October 7th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Half Veela Mother: Name, Jennifer Richards Father: Name, Nicholas Richards (Unkown location) Siblings: N\A Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) She was born in a rough and tumble family in Swedan. But, she was acually pretty decent in school, compared to most of her family she was. She acually had a troubled childhood, not with crime or anything, just her behavior in class sometimes. She acted quite rebillous and sometimes studied, but not often. She was very serctive, only trusting her best of friends to keep her serects, Sam was a helpful girl, if you deserved the help, she gave it to you. But she was known for being a big trouble-maker. Sam also loved Quiddich in her days at home. She often speed around quickly on her broomstick. ''' '''At the age of 11 years, she was presneted with her letter to come here. She did, and her years here have been great! She's enjoyed them alot, her first year was intersting, she meet her best friend, and she made the teacher's permant bad list. Her second year was dull, nothing much happened that year, her third year was acually quite fun, she made the quiddich team and was a chaser that year. She is a 12th year. Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Brave, Headstrong, Friendly (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Serctive, Rebilous, Isn't trust-worthy (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) She's a very friendly person, but she is very headstrong and proud. She is a poliet person around teachers, but sometimes she fakes polietness to get into a teacher's good book. But mostly she loves to cause trouble. She loves pranks, she is a creative person once it comes to that. Sam is a very brave and good hearted person. She is serctive to a level, but not really. She can be very corky and sweet heatred sometimes. Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? Description: At least one paragraph a nd 1 picture (5-7 sentences) She has black hair and brown eyes, she dresses very tomboyish. She has pale skin, she doesn't really tan, she mostly burns when she out in the sun. She wears punk clothes pretty much. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: Student 12th year *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) User name Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved Category:GoldenGail